1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of gas cylinders and specifically to an improved identification device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industries employ reusable containers for transporting and dispensing consumable products. These containers generally are expensive and are subjected to a wide variety of environmental conditions during transportation and use. Containers used to store pressurized gas, such as oxygen, acetylene, nitrogen and the like are particularly common. Such containers are commonly referred to as "cylinders" or "gas cylinders," and those terms will be used hereafter to describe one particular type of container for which the invention has applicability.
In many applications, it is necessary to be able to identify each individual cylinder by its serial number or other identifying information such as cylinder type, weight or contents. For convenience, such identifying information will be referred to hereafter as "cylinder data." The identification of cylinder data is a particular problem in the industrial gas industry wherein it is desirable to have cylinder data affixed to each cylinder in an encoded form to facilitate automatic reading of the cylinder data for input to a computerized inventory control system.
Previously, markings have been applied directly to the cylinder. However, these are subject to wear, damage, or obliteration. Identification markings have also been provided on a neck ring fitting over the neck of the cylinder. The neck ring encircles the neck and provides a curved surface on which the cylinder data are located. Such neck rings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,643, incorporated herein by reference. Although these neck rings were a great improvement over the then existing art, the desire for further improvements exists.